I Love You, Now and Forever
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto used to be close friends when they were kids - but Sasuke had mistaken Naruto as a girl. When he returned home after ten years, he found out the truth about Naruto - and their feelings. SasuNaru, AU, OOC, fluff


Yosh! Anousa again, everyone! I'm just thinking of making another story of SasuNaru! I just can't get enough of them, can I? Hehe, SasuNaru forever! Yosh! Yosh! Woot! XD Oh, and my helper in this story is...Uchiha Itachi-san! Yatta!

Itachi: Why do I have to be helping you on a story about my stupid little brother?

Koneko: You don't have to help me, really. You just sit here and accompany me, that's all! (smiles)

Itachi: (blushes) 'My heart is melting...' Oh...whatever...

Koneko: Hehe, arigatou ne, Itachi-kun!

Itachi: Yeah... (blushes harder)

Am I cheating on Gaara? Well, probably...but, like I care about it! Hehe! Oh, and one more thing, I'll be using many POVs in this story! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), don't like it, go to hell. Language, cursing, possible OOCness

Disclaimer: I did not own Naruto and will never own him, but I do own the idea of this story...

Pairings: SasuNaru, maybe some others like GaaNeko and ItaTsu(my made-up couples!)

* * *

Day One: The Beautiful Blond 

"Naruto? Oi, Naruto! Where are you?"

(Sasuke's POV)

I look around to search for my dear little dobe. Really, that puffball is always trying to escape from me. Puffball? Yeah, Naruto's a little golden neko with bright, blue eyes. She is actually a gift from a friend of mine...Naruto. Weird, isn't it? Calling a cat by the name of my friend. Actually, I call her Naruto because she really looks like the blond. I mean, the real Naruto has golden hair too and also that pair of azure orbs. Such a beautiful person...

Oh, did I just reveal my secret? Well, it's not like I want to keep it for long. Yeah, I used to like Naruto when we were younger...and I still like her now... How many years have past now? Nine? Ten? I've lost count. But one thing for sure, she'll be back in just a few days now. I want to show her the little cat that she gave to me and how much I appreciated it that I took care of it till it was almost as beautiful as her... I wonder how she looks like now?

I don't care about looks. I love her, that's the most important thing, right? I can't wait to meet her this Saturday! Finally, my sweet angel will return from USA to Tokyo. How I miss her...that silky, shiny hair...that big, bright eyes...that sweet voice...that cute face... Okay, I'm a little bit off-coast just now... Anyway, I know she will look as pretty as she was when she was eight years old...or maybe even prettier... Ah, I just can't wait to see you, Naru-chan...

(End of POV)

* * *

Three days later... 

"Taxi! Midori Park, please! Arigatou!"

(Naruto's POV)

Yosh! Finally, I've returned to Tokyo! After ten years being in USA... Ah, how I miss my hometown! All the memories here... Especially with my old friend...Sasuke... The one and only person that I've been having feelings all these years... I know, we're both guys...but love is blind, isn't it? When the cupid's arrow got me, the only thing I knew was that I fell in love with him... But then, I guess he won't remember me, will he?

Or, maybe he will think of me as a girl. Heh, pretending to be a girl because mother told me to do so...and ended up falling in love with Sasuke... Am I crazy? Perhaps... I wonder how much Sasuke grows? When we were younger, he was quite shorter...maybe he's grown much taller now? Or is he still the same shrimp he used to be? Hehe...he might be handsomer too... One thing for sure, he won't lose his arrogance...or will he?

Anyhow, I just can't wait to go and see him! I hope he'll remember me. I really hope so. Although it's been a while... If he does remember me, what will be his reaction if he finds out that I'm really a guy? Hm...I wonder... Nevertheless, he should accept me whether I'm a girl or guy, shouldn't he? After all, we were the very best of friends... I'll appreciate that even if he reject me as his boyfriend if he knows the truth...

(End of POV)

"We're here, sir!"

"Ah! Arigatou gozaimasu! Here, keep the change!" the kitsune handed a piece of a thousand yen note to the cab driver.

'Such a nice person...'

(Naruto's POV)

Yay! I've finally arrived! All I have to do now is to run about a hundred metres from here and I'll be at home in no time...! Then, I can go and see...OW!

(End of POV)

"Ow..."

"Dobe, open your eyes widely when you're on the road!"

"Huh?" 'This voice...it sounds so familiar...'

"Oi, are you listening to me?"

(Sasuke's POV)

Darn it! Naruto's going to be arriving in just a few minutes! I really have to go now! But then, it's going to be really rude not to help this guy whom I collided into... Talking about this certain guy, he resembles a lot like my Naruto. That silky golden hair...those bright azure eyes...they really look like each other... But, it's just not possible that he is my Naruto...or maybe he's Naruto's brother or something? Then, perhaps I really should help him...

(End of POV)

The kitsune looked up and widened his eyes. 'S-Sasuke?'

"Oi...you're fine?"

"Y-yeah..." he blushed, accepting Sasuke's hand. "G-gomennasai..."

"Whatever..."

Then, it was only silence between the two boys. An awkward moment of course. After being separated for some time, they finally got back together - in a really weird way. Naruto fidgeted nervously while Sasuke frowned and had an expression on his face like he was going to say something. The blond decided that he should spoke first. But, before he could utter anything, he was cut off by the raven.

"I'm sorry to ask this in a sudden...but...do you, by any chance, know a person by the name of Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Huh?"

(Naruto's POV)

He...he doesn't...remember me... My chest is throbbing...it's so painful... Sasuke... Why am I feeling like this? I should already know...that it will end up like this... Still, why am I so...sad? No...I have to be strong...because he still remembers...the old me...the girl named Uzumaki Naruto... I'll show you, Sasuke...that the girl you knew...has turned into this boy...who is standing right in front of you...waiting for you to hug him like you always did...

(End of POV)

"I said, do you know Uzumaki Naruto?"

He nodded. "Yeah...Sasuke..."

"Huh? You know me?"

"Of course I do..." he stopped. "...Naruto told me about you..."

"So you know her?" he asked again.

The kitsune's face saddened, but he still smiled. "Yeah...after all...he is..." '...me...'

"He? I think you got the wrong person now..."

"No..." he shook his head. "You're the one who's mistaken him for a girl..."

"What?"

"Yes, the Naruto you knew...is actually a boy..."

(Sasuke's POV)

Naruto's...a boy? That just can't be true... But, when I think about it...Naruto did resemble features that belongs to a boy...her hair was always short...her voice was slightly throaty...and her behaviour... But it just can't be true...this guy...is he lying? No...in fact...he really reminds me of Naruto...that same golden-coloured hair...the similar eyes that brings the sky to shame...and the whiskers mark, right where they are supposed to be...and that tanned skin...

Could it be...?

(End of POV)

"N-Naruto?"

"Huh?"

(Naruto's POV)

You...you recognise me? Sa-Sasuke... Oh no, I cannot reveal myself now, can I? I better think of a way to escape from this situation quick! What should I do? What should I do?! Ah, I know what should I do! I should just say to him that I'm not Naruto...then, who am I? A ghost that suddenly appear out of nowhere and tell him weird thing? Hm...what should I do? Ha, I should just tell him that I'm Naruto's friend...by the name...of what?

Quick! Quick, I have to find a suitable name! I know, Naruko! ...ugh, that sounds like a girl's name...but still, that'll do. No time to think further now! Eep, he's getting closer! Ah, I want to scream right now! Kyaa!

(End of POV)

"What are you doing?! Don't get too close!"

"I'm asking this once more...are you...Naruto?"

"...no! Of course I'm not! Now, would you please get off me?!"

(Sasuke's POV)

Darn it! He's lying, I can see it! Shit! Why is it that I want Naruto to be him so much?! I want him really badly now! No, you have to control yourself, Sasuke! You're a guy for goodness's sake! Okay...calm down...apologise to him, help him up... Then, what should I do? This situation is really stupid and annoying?! It's because I've fallen for Naruto who is a guy! Stupid! And this guy, he really looks like my Naruto, yet he's saying that he's not! Liar!

(End of POV)

"I won't...not till you tell the truth..."

"What truth?! I am saying the truth!"

The raven growled and pulled himself and the kitsune up so that they were in standing position. Still, he held the smaller boy tightly to his chest, never wanting to let him go - at least, not until he tells him the truth. The blond blushed and squirmed in intend to free himself, but surely enough, the taller guy was still too strong for him to fight.

"What do you want more, Sasuke?! I'm already telling the truth that your friend, Naruto is a guy! What more do you need to know?!"

"I want to know..." he stopped. "If Naruto...is you..."

"How many times must I tell you?! I'm not...!"

(Naruto's POV)

What's wrong with him?! Is he deaf or something? I know that you are pretty stubborn, but you are never this stubborn before! Why won't you let go of me?! Must I tell you the real truth? And let your heart broke? What?! You want me to do that?! Listen to me, I'm not that evil! Do you get it? I'm not like you, you stupid, arrogant Uchiha!

(End of POV)

"Let go of me! I said let go!" he yelled. "TEME!"

(Naruto's POV)

Kami-sama! Did I just reveal myself? Oh no! The world is spinning! The world is spinning! Ah! I want to go and die right now... Sasuke no teme! Pushing me to this cliff! Speaking of him...kyaa! Why are you looking at me like that? No...it's more like...you're glaring at me? Oh no, not good. Sasuke's glaring means something's bad going to happen...to the person that he glares at...and today...it's me... Okay, just pretend I'm dead by now.

(End of POV)

"Dobe..." he said in a monotone, the death glare turn into an icy cool stare. "And you told me that you're not him..."

"Shut up! I have nothing to do with you now!"

"Yes, you do... Naruto, I love you..."

The blond frowned. "No...you don't love me...you only love...the other 'Naruto'..."

(Sasuke's POV)

No, I don't, dobe! I love only one Naruto! And that Naruto is you! Only you and your stupidity! Why did I say that? ...maybe cause you really are stupid. You don't even know how to tell a lie... Argh! That's not the main point here! Naruto! I love you and only you! What must I do to prove it to an idiot like you? Tell me, Naruto! Tell me...? Naruto...you're crying? No, don't cry...please... Naruto... Oh no...what have I done?

(End of POV)

"N-Naruto..."

"Shut up!" he yelled between sobs. "You don't love me! You just love my other self! The one which I was a girl! A stupid little girl! You love her! ...not...me..."

"Baka...dobe...usuratonkachi!"

"Ow! What was that for, you teme?!"

The raven's anger rose. "For being such an idiot! No matter what, you are still Naruto! Even if you are a guy, you are still the one I've been adoring all this long! For once Naruto, could you just throw away your stupidness?"

"Who are you calling stupid?! I hate you, Sasuke!"

(Naruto's POV)

Baka teme! Why?! Why must it turn out like this? I need to find a place to hide! ...you're the one who is stupid... You were stupid...for falling for me... You are stupid for still loving me though you already found out that I'm a guy! You're stupid for God's sake! Sasuke! I hate you! I hated you once! And you're making me hate you again! Sasuke no baka!!!!

(End of POV)

* * *

(Flashback) 

"Hey, Sasuke! What are you doing?"

"Can't you see I'm reading? Dobe!"

"Hey! Don't call me that, teme!" the blond pouted. "Oh yeah! Wanna go and pick some flowers?"

The raven gave a cold stare. "...no."

"Eh? But why?"

"I said no, means no. Besides, I'm not a girl. If you want to pick flowers, just ask your other friends..."

"...Sasuke no baka! I hate you!" the kitsune said and ran away.

(Sasuke's POV)

Oh no! I really shouldn't say that. Naruto's only friend is me... Kami-sama! I have to find her quick! Or she'll get lost again! Mom, I'm going out! Sorry for not telling you, but I'm in a hurry! I'll apologise as soon as I've found Naruto, okay? Ja! Love you, mom! Okay, now...if I am Naruto, where would I go? The park? Nah, the kids will only bully her. ...the...eh? A flower's floating... Right, it came from the meadow! I bet that's where Naruto has gone of to!

I'm going to find you, Naruto! I don't care how long it will going to take, but I will find you for sure! Then I have to apologise from you... Ugh, really not an Uchiha to say sorry... But this is more important that my status as an Uchiha! I'll apologise for sure! We'll see about that! I'm here! ...uh...it's so...wide. How am I going to find her now?

(End of POV)

"Naruto! Naruto! Where are you? Naruto!"

The boy continued to search until he came across a huge tree. As he was already tired, he decided to rest under the tree. So, he sat down and closed his eyes. That was when he heard a small sob. Then, he felt a drop of water on his cheek. It rolled straight into his mouth. It tasted salty, like a teardrop would taste like. Immediately, he opened his eyes and looked up.

"Naruto?"

"Shut up!" the kitsune said. "You're stupid! I hate you, Sasuke! I hate you!"

"Look...I'm sorry..."

"I don't care! If you truly are sorry, then climb up here and apologise!"

"Ugh..."

Sasuke knew he couldn't climb up the tree. Still, he wanted to apologise to Naruto badly. Gathering all his might, he began climbing. Up and up he went, until he almost reached the blond. Suddenly, he slipped and fell off.

"Sasuke!"

'Naruto...am I...going to die?'

"No, Sasuke!"

The kitsune leaped off the tree and grabbed the raven's arm, pulling him closer. Together, they fell lower and lower until they landed on the ground - safely. Indeed, Naruto had saved Sasuke's life. The smaller of the two knew the spot where the grass is thickest, thus risking a life to save another. The kitsune had let 'herself' fell first onto the ground.

"N-Naruto?"

"He he..." the blond grinned. "Sorry for making you climb up there. Now, I know that you are sincere."

"Whatever..."

"Let's go home, shall we?"

"What about the flower?"

"Forget about the flower. I already have something more precious right here."

"Naruto..."

"Yeah..."

"I...like you..."

"Huh?"

"I mean it. I really like you..."

"...that's great! I like you too! You know what, I really like you! I fell like kissing you!"

The raven shook his head. "No, you can't...cause I'll be the one who kiss you..."

And so, the both of them were locked together in a sweet but silly kiss.

(End flashback)

* * *

(Back to real life) 

"Naruto, stop!"

"No! You're an idiot! I hate you, Sasuke!"

(Sasuke's POV)

Oh no! He's turning! I have to catch up with him fast! ...I've lost him! Oh man...what am I supposed to do now? I have to find him! But...where could he be? Right now, he could be anywhere... Oh look, a flower's floating... Flower? Yes, I know it! I know where he'll be right now! Just you wait, Naruto! I didn't manage to apologise to you earlier...but I'll make sure that I'll do it now! Just you wait for me, Naruto! And I'm going to confess...truthfully... After all, love is blind, isn't it?

(End of POV)

"Naruto! Naruto, are you up there?"

"Shut up!" the blond yelled, sobbing. "You're stupid! I hate you, Sasuke! I hate you!"

The raven widened his eyes. 'This is just like...the past...' "Look...I'm sorry..."

"I don't care! If you truly are sorry, then climb up here and apologise!"

"Ugh..."

He knew, he still couldn't climb that tree. Though he had tried many times, he just can't reach the place where Naruto would be. Still, he tried his hardest to climb the tree. Higher and higher he went, that is, until he almost reached for the kitsune. Just like ten years earlier, he slipped again and fell off the tree.

"...Sasuke!"

'Naruto...I'm sorry...I really love you...'

"No, Sasuke!"

Leaping off the tree, Naruto pulled the Uchiha closer to him. The taller guy realised this and didn't want the past to occur again. Quickly, he changed their position so that he was at the bottom and closed his eyes. Not long after, the both of them landed on the ground with a thud. The kitsune looked at Sasuke worriedly. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"I'm really sorry...for troubling you..." he said weakly. "The truth is...I really love you...no matter what..." and the world turned black.

* * *

Sometime later... 

"Ah...where am I?"

"In the hospital, you baka! Why did you risk yourself climbing up the tree though you knew that you just can't do it?"

"Because...I want to prove that...I really am sorry...and I love you very much..."

"Baka teme..."

"Well, your reply is?"

"Shut up!"

"Hn, I love you, Naruto...now, and forever..."

"Che... I love you too..."

-- (Owari) --

* * *

Okay...so it ends up like this. I was thinking of making it into a long story, but I was bored and decided just to write this whole story! Haha! Well, I hope you enjoyed this scribble of mine! 

Itachi: It's not too bad in my opinion...

Koneko: Really?

Itachi: Y-yeah...

Koneko: Arigatou gozaimasu, Itachi-san! (kisses Itachi on the cheek)

Itachi: Yeah... (smirks)

Oh well, that's the end of this weird one-shot! See you soon! Bye! Sayonara!


End file.
